


Hidden Gifts

by Ggeri_Sminth



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alpha Leonard McCoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Roller Coaster, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Off-screen Rape, Omega Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: When Spock finds out that he is Pregnant he think that his life is over; little did he know that this one blessing would change his life or the better. Even if there were some bumps along the way.





	Hidden Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, but I am back. Finally at a place where I can start witting and posting again.  
> All Characters belong to their owners minus the Oc's.  
> Thanks!

"You're Pregnant."  
Those had to be his least favorite words to hear. They had just started the Five year mission; he couldn't be pregnant. He wouldn't just go about and sleep around with anyone and everyone. He didn't even know who the child's father was. There is no way in hell he was going to let this child ruin the life that he had set out before him.  
"I don't want the child. I want to have it removed."  
Bones blinked, "You mean aborted. If that is the case. Then you have come to the wrong place. I won't be the one to do that. Untill you get another Doctor to sign off on killing the child in you; you are on suspended duty. That means no going down to planets with any life forms. If it could hurt you you aren't going."  
HE growled; "I am your superior officer you will do as I say."  
Bones rolled his eyes not fazed at all, "I am your doctor, and as your doctor I won't let you harm yourself or the child that you are carrying. It's not going to happen."  
Spock growled; "Fine. I will just find another to remove the leach."  
He was quick to remove himself from the doctor's presence. It would do him no good to anger the Doctor anymore that he already was. It wasn't that he didn't want any children; but this life wasn't the life for a child. But who would sign off in aborting the child's life. Doctor McCoy would never do such a thing due to him belief in preserving life. He would never allow it to happen.  
Weeks passed and Spock spent most of it meditating; trying to force the sickness away and the feeling of life growing inside of him. Doctor McCoy hadn't told him that there were two of them. Two children growing inside of him. He couldn't cry; he wouldn't cry but every time he felt them he wanted to. He wanted to remove them from him but he wanted to let them live. He didn't know what to do. How was he to live his life if he had two beings growing inside of him.  
Several days latter he found himself back in MedBay, Doctor McCoy wasn't around at the time but he was the only one that he wanted to speak to.  
"Spock; can I help you with anything?' asked Nurse Chapel.  
Spock stood with his back rigid; "I am looking for Doctor McCoy."  
She smiles at him, "He just left if you like I can page him."  
Spock nods his head, "I will be waiting in exam room one."  
It takes McCoy Five minutes and eight seconds to get from where he is to exam room one. When he arrives he doesn't look to be all that happy, "What can I do for you Spock?"  
Spock stairs at him for a second, "Why didn't you tell me that I have two?"  
Bones frowned, "Would that have made the choices any different. Spock I know you don't want them. Telling you that there are two wouldn't have made it any different."  
Spock frowned ever so slightly, "I have decided to keep them."  
Spock blinked as McCoy came upon him in a quick rush pressing his had to his forehead, "Are you feeling okay?"  
Strong emotions poured through the connection, Love; fear, happiness, concern. Spock wasn't sure how he felt about any of that but he knew that if he was going to do this that he couldn't do this alone. Spock took a deep breath, "I can't do this alone. I need.. I need help. I can't raise a child let alone two by myself... and I can't..."  
Bones frowned pulling his hand down spock's arm being careful not to touch anymore skin than necessary; "You aren't alone Spock. This crew is your family. We will all help you."  
Spock nodded his head, "Doctor I don't even know who the father is... I don't know how I got pregnant. I don't... I don't remember anything that would have led to me having sex. Even unsafe sex right before our mission that would allow me to get pregnant."  
That had been a topic that was on McCoy's mind for several weeks. How did Spock get pregnant. The only conclusion that he could come to didn't make him feel good. In Fact it made him sick to him stomach. Spock would have to have been raped. That was the only thing that would have made sense. The next question was how did he not remember getting raped, and McCoy knew from experience that there were drugs out there that would make it so that the person taking it wouldn't remember the night before. Would make them easy to control and would leave almost no trace. And if it did leave a trace a doctor could easily overlook it. McCoy was sure that if Spock did go to a Doctor before the mission start the Doctor overlooked the one thing that would have told him that a Comander had been sextually asulted.  
As if sensing McCoys thought Spock spoke up his voice showing nothing along with his face. "Is it possible to find out who the father is?"  
Bones nods his head, "Yes. Once the children are born I will take a blood sample and we will know who the father is. Don't worry we will find out who did this to you."  
Bones voice is sharp and tells Spock that there would be no arguing with that. He would do everything in his power to find out what happened.  
Spock thanked Bones and left Sick Bay a little calmer. Weeks turned into months as he grew bigger and bigger. Every time he could he would meditate on the night that he believed was the night that the children within him was conceived. Nothing ever came to him. Four months into his pregnancy complications arose and Spock found himself bedridden in Sick Bay. The scent of Alpha was always in the room and so was the scent of Omega and Beta. It was an odd mix that Spock had never really noticed before until now. His body wa pulled tight; he wasn't feeling well and he wasn't happy. He felt empty and cold; colder than he had felt in a long time.  
Bones brushed his fingers along Spock's back as he walked past him for the fourth time since his visit. Spock sighed softly trying to get some sleep. Trying to feel better; he isn't feeling better instead ever pass makes him more and more cold and alone. Bones had told him that it would be difficult for an unbonded Omega without the constant feel of an Alpha. They needed the scent to surround them; Spock didn't have that. He didn't have someone to hold him and so here he was body begging to have someone anyone pull him into their arms.  
As Bones passes Spock a fifth time Spoke grasped his hands; "Doctor; I am cold. More so than normal. Please... please is there anything you can do?"  
Bones blinks a couple of times before breathing in and out. He removes his hand from Spock; "There is something that I can do yes. But I am not sure that you will like it."  
Spock just sits and waits. Bones sighs, "Report to my quarters at the end of your shift."  
Spock blinks but doesn't say anything only nods his head and then curls back up into a ball. At the end of his shift he removes himself from the med bay and makes his way to Bone's quarters. Bones lives close to Sick Bay because he has to be close by no matter what. He rings the bell and waits. He has been cold and out of it for several days now. Spock is grateful that Jim hadn't said anything to him about it. He isn't allowed to leave the ship because of how far along he is now. It wouldn't do any good to kill the lives growing inside of him with the transporter pads.  
The door opens and Bones steps aside to let Spock come in. The minute that he is in the room and the door is closed Spock in over whelmed with the pure scent of Alpha. There isn't anything stopping or muting it in here. It makes him warm and safe; and he can tell that the children within him are happy to feel and smell the Alpha as well.  
"So," Bones starts out, "I think that you are in need of some hormonal comforts. Here is what I suggest..." he pauses for a second, "You move into my room until the birth of the children. It will help with some of the complications that we are seeing and might make having the kids a little easier on you. What happens after they are born will be up to you. If you decide to stay or to leave. Spock you can do whatever. But I think this will help."  
Spock nods his head, "This does seem like a logical step to take. Your hormones are calming me down quite a bit. I only ask that you turn the room temp up. It is very cold in here and I don't want to get sick."  
Bones smiled a soft smile; "I can do that. I will change the controls so that you can come and go as you please; and of course I will raise the temp or the room."  
Spock nodded his head. He didn't want to leave now but he was in need of some more clothing and a few more of his things. As the weeks progresses Spock found him spending more and more time with Bones. He felt safe and loved in a way that he had only felt when spending time with his mother. The lives growing within him also began to calm and grew stronger. There were less complications and Spock found himself bringing in more and more of his things from his room to Bones.  
Bones was no longer Doctor McCoy; he became Leonard. Sleeping with him wasn't as strange as he thought that it would be. Everything felt sane, safe, normal even logical.  
By the time Spock was ready to pop he was sure that he loved or wanted Bones. He just didn't know how to go about telling him that. Once the children were born Spock was unsure what to do. Bones had been the one to deliver them and Spock had names the two health girls Leana and Amelia.  
Leana was a small pail girl with bright red hair that Spock was sure curled. Amilea was a pail girl with black hair quite like his. They both had vulcan traits; hearts where his was and blood as green as his. They also had pointy ears just like him. Their noses looks simular to him but there were things that looked like their fathers. Bones had determined that both the girls has a different father. Spock wasn't sure how that could have happened but he know that Bones would never lie to him. He felt so connected to the man, the Alpha.  
Spock wondered if the girls would feel the same way. Feel that they couldn't go on without him. That they also needed the Alpha in their life. Spock soon found out that it wouldn't matter after a while. He didn't move out of Bones cabin. Instead he moved further in. Bones and him had never had sex but that didn't seem to be an issue. Bones was kind and never pushed, if they were moving into a real relationship Spock was sure that this was the person that he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.  
Several months after the girls were born Spock finally asked; finally made up his mind. "I want you to be my bond mate. You are a good father and will make a good mate. It would be logical for me to ask you to be my mate. The girls need a father and I want them to be loved and know what it is like to have both parents. Also if their fathers come back into the picture I don't want them to try to take them from me. It would be very logical for us to mate."  
Bones blinked at him, They had just put Amelia and Leana to bed when Spock had began speaking. If Bones didn't know better he would say that Spock was nervous of his response, "Is this something that you want Spock. Or is it something that you are only doing for the girls?"  
Spock squared his shoulders, "I am doing it for the girls but... but I am also doing it for me. I am attracted to you. I want you... I may not be ready to give my body fully to you but... But Leonard I do want you."  
Spock then took a deep breath and pushed out his two fingers; Bones knew and understood that this is a very important and symbolic gesture in Vulcan. He smiles and presses his first two fingers to Spock's before moving forward and pulling Spock into a very human kiss. "I would love to be your mate Spock."  
He then steps backwards and bops him on the nose. Spocks lips twitch up in a slights smile. Jim had suggested that they get married. It would make it harder for the other Alphas to take the girls. The courts wouldn't want to separate a family. And Spock would be protected by a very powerful Alpha. Spock hadn't wanted to go to that measure. But In Vulcan society being with Bones would protect him and the children. It was quite Logical to take the Doctor as his mate.  
Bones smiled softly as he spoke; "When do you want to do this?"  
Spock twitched ever so slightly, "Tonight if at all possible. Can we do it tonight?"  
Bones's lips twitched; "Yes dear we can do it tonight."  
That had been the end of that conversation. Spock and Bones became bond mates and Spock moved completely into Bones cabin. It didn't seem to come up as a slight issue until several years laters near the end of their five year mission. Jim was contacted and informed that the fathers of the two girls would be looking into taking them instead of leaving them in the hands of their father. So Spock found himself in Jim's ready room looking at his hands. He knew that this day would come he just didn't think that it would come so soon.  
"There is a way to fix this, All you and Bones have to do is get married."  
Spock shook his head; "We have been bonded for several years now. The girls will be four soon. Why are they now contacting us about this."  
Jim shrugged his shoulders, "Don't worry about it. Just go through the legal issue of getting married to Bones via paper. The human way. If anyone questions it you can tell them that you have been married to each other the Vulcan way for Three years and that seemed reasonable at the time. There wasn't a need to get married the human way. It is the truth. In all other courts Bones is your husband and has say over what happens to the girls. Don't worry they aren't going to get Leana or Amelia."  
Spock nods his head but he doesn't seem to believe that all that much. He prays that this is the case; but he isn't sure. He fills out most of the paper work; all that is left is Bone's signature. Spock will give him the paper to sign once he sees him later that night. Right now the girls are with him in the Med Bay. They are a hand full at the best of times. Leana his beautiful redhead is more emotional than any Vulcan would ever be at her age. She is much like Bones and Spock believes that the Alpha has probably rubbed off on her as he is the one that is raising her. Amelia is more Logical and more Vulcan; similar to him. She shows very little emotions unless it has something to do with Leana. She is fiercely protective of her sister though Leana is only a few minutes younger than Amelia. They are almost inseparable and though the complete and total opposites of eachother they love and protect each other no matter what.  
Spock has come to see that they aren't more human than Vulcan and vise versa. They are just them two beautiful souls in his life. The girls are also very very smart. Picking up and gathering all the knowledge that they can much like their Vulcan father. Yet still show much creativity.  
Leana with her Long curly red hair that hang down her face in back in a mess of curls. While Amelia sits in her Father's lap and waits patiently as Leonard braids her hair every morning. Her hair is also long like her sisters but it is kept in that neat braid no matter what. Both the girls also like fairy tales. Spock is sure that this is due to Leonard reading them theses stories every night before bed to help them sleep. Both girls found it logical to wear blue saying that it was the family color as both their fathers were always in Blue. Yes Leana said her Favorite color was yellow and Amelia when questioned enough would say that she liked green. They had their own personalities and yet Spock could see the reflections of those that raised them in their eyes. Leana's eye were black like his while Amelia who was more vulcan had bright blue eyes similar to Jim's but a trait of her Biological father.  
As they had grown Spock had started to remember the night that they were conceived. Pieces of the child would find him and remind him of their bio father.  
He would see glimpses of that fatal night; in his dreams and sometimes those dreams would blend into Bones subconscious and bones would have those dreams as well. It was a painful event telling the man that he loved that he was bleeding into him because he couldn't carry all the weight and pain alone.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered one gruesome night that left both of them shaking and wide awake.  
Bones sighs as he takes another deep breath; "There is nothing for you to apologize for. What is happening to you isn't your fault; I do not blame you and I will never blame you." He reaches over and runs his fingers down Spock's face grasping his chin pulling his forward. Spock can feel the love and compassion flowing off of Bones with every touch. He breaths in and kisses the man. Sparks of love and happiness flow through his mind. As he pulls back he breaths in deeply and then drops his head on Leonard's shoulder and before he knows it tears are flowing down his face soaking into Leonards sleeping shirt.  
"I want the pain to go away. I don't want to flinch every time something our child does reminds me of what they did to me. Leonard I want to forget."  
Bones runs his fingers through Spock's hair in a soothing motion; "It will get better. Remembering means that you can start to heal Spock. I know it hurts now, but you can always share the pain with me. Always. I will be here to love you and hold you for as long as you need."  
Spock nods his head as he sniffles; Crying being upset over something in the past was illogical but he couldn't help himself. He just couldn't find himself to care at this point in time Leonard loves him and will protect him and the girls that was all that mattered. That would be all that mattered no matter what. Life went on and Spock almost forgot that the other two Alpha's were trying to take his girls away. Almost. It wasn't until two months before they were due back that a woman beamed on board to check out the reality that was Spock and Leonard's marriage.  
It seemed that no one believed that they were in love; that they didn't just get married so that Spock could keep the girls. That no other Alpha would be able to take the girls away. She was quite surprised to see that the girls Leana and Amelia both called Bones Daddy without a thought in the world.  
They were interviewed together as a family and then separate and then in groups. It was when Leana and Amelia where sitting in the room with Jim and the woman doing the investigation that the words Father and Daddy came out.  
"You girls are living with Spock your father and Doctor McCoy is that correct?"  
Leana frowned, "Why did you call Daddy Doctor McCoy. He is just Daddy to us; Daddy takes very good care of us and Father."  
Amelia nodded her head, "It is very illogical of you to question Father's relationship with Daddies. They have been together for as long as I can remeber. Why would you do something so Illogical?"  
The woman stared at them with wide eyes, "I don't quite understand what you are getting at Amelia. Why would it be illogical to question this? Your parents have just gotten married."  
Leana was the one to answer, "Daddy and Father have been married for a while now. Only through human customs have they just got married."  
The woman nods her head and then turns and looks at Jim, "I can't take anything they say into account with you in the room."  
Jim laugh is cruel; "I am afraid that you will not be taking to the girls alone. An adult must be present at all times. One that either of the parents allows. I am their God Father and thus it is me or one of their parents. So you can either talk to them with me or with one of their parents present. Unless you want to have your job questioned."  
She growls just at Amelia speaks up again, "There isn't anything you can do. Daddy is the Alpha of the family and so per Vulcan laws is in charge of the children and the Omega. That means that everything you do will have to go through Daddy. You don't have that power. Daddy and Father bonded several months after we were born. They are bond mates. In Vulcan Law that means that they are married."  
Jim chuckles; "You see ensen we have covered all our basis if you would like to continue these interviews you may speak to the parents. But I believe that this is done."  
And so it was; there was nothing else to be said. It was true by Vulcan Law Leonard and Spock had been married for Three years and there was no way to fight it. They didn't get married to keep the children they got married because they loved each other. Another proof of that was soon to come up when She decided to interview Leonard.  
"So you love the vulcan Spock."  
Leonard was calm and kind as he answered, "Yes ma'am I do."  
"And you married him because."  
"At the time we didn't see the need to go through the Human way of Doing it. To protect the girls it was well within my right now Bond with my Husband when he asked me. It took care of everything that would be needed in Spock's culture. We only married in the Human way because the Federation wasn't taking our bond as a proper marriage."  
"Well I am quite confused. You don't seem to have sex or kiss all that much."  
Leonards growls, "Would you want to have sex if you were raped? NO I don't think that you would. So I wouldn't ask you to question that. But you have already done so. As for kissing; Spock is a very private person. I am not going to make him do anything that he doesn't feel comfortable with. And just so you know; we do have sex. Maybe not as often as one would like or thinks that maybe we should be but we do. In Fact Spock is pregnant again. So if you don't mind keep your little nose to yourself."  
The woman blinks; "He is with another child?"  
Leonards sighs, "yes. It was a plan to inform the crew tonight. So I would suggest you keep that to yourself."  
She nods her head and then dismisses him. He is quick to leave the room and head towards the bridge. He is irritated and doesn't want to deal with many other people. As he come on the bridge he sees the girls standing around their father as he tries to get some work done. He watches them quietly until Spock looks up and sees him.  
"Leonard, are you okay...?"  
Bones smiles, "Yes Spock I am okay. I am just annoyed with the woman that thinks she knows everything. Girls leave your father and the Captain alone. Let's go back to the med bay you can pester Nurse Chaplain.”  
The girls smiled huge smiles and ran up to their father hugging him on their way to the lift. Leonard walker over slowly to Spock brushing his fingers over the man's stomach causing the other to press into him and give him a questioning look.  
“Are you sure you are alright T’hy’la.”  
Leonard smiles and bruises his lips against his cheek, “yes love. We shall talk later.”  
He then turns, “Jim I expect to see you for your last check up before we leave.”  
Grumbles but agrees, “whatever you say Bones.”  
The rest of the day when on in silence; no more interviews by the woman for the family and yet Spock got a feeling that Leonard wasn't telling him everything. He wanted to confront his love by he was scared. So when his shift ended he asked Jim to watch the girl and headed to their room. Leonard arrived to their room alone fifteen minutes later.  
As he walks in he senses the frustration rolling off his husband. The Vulcan is meditating in the middle of the floor, or at least trying to.  
“Spock,” he says softly.  
Spock opens his eyes, blinked then bit his lip. Something that amused Leonard greatly. It was such a human thing to do and it was so adorable.  
“I do not understand why you won't tell me what I bothering you. Have I done something to upset you.”  
Leonard shook his head as he knelt in front of him kissing his head. “Oh love I am not upset with you. My dear I was just frustrated with this woman. She is questioning my attentions towards you and the things we do. She is prying, looking for anything that can be used against you. She is incositerite to the fact that those two men raped you. Love I am in no way upset with you.”  
Spock nodded numbly, “I could not feel you through the bond… I thought I had angered you.”  
Spock looked down almost bashful like and Leonard couldn't help but press kisses to his forehead. “i also had to tell her you were pregnant so that she would leave you alone.”  
Spock reached out grasping Leonard trying to pull him close, “please want to feel you. Need your thoughts.”  
Leonard sits down, “of course love. Take what you need. You don't have to ask.”  
Spock breaths deeply before reaching up and connecting him mind with Leonard's. A rush of emotions and blur of thoughts run through both their minds. Leonard never did quite get use to the feel of the other in his mind but he would never deny his love what he needed. Fear and pain located through from Spock and Leonard tried to make sure that only love was conveyed by him. He wasn't sure if it was working because soon Spock was pulling back. He slumps forward and drops his head into Leonard's shoulder. Leonard moves grasping Spock tightly pulling him up carrying him towards the bed. Leonard sits resting his back against the headboard holding his Husband's head against his chest running his fingers through his hair.  
Leonard doesn't know how long they sat there but after a while Spock sits up and repositions himself so that he is sitting on his Husbands lap.  
He leans forward and kisses Leonard, “can we leave the girls with Jim tonight?”  
Leonard laughs and presses a kiss to his nose, “are you sure that's a good idea?”  
Spock huffs, which causes Leonard to laugh it was so unlike him. “I want you to make me scream, I want to forget the thing the woman has asked me and said to me.”  
Leonard kisses his nose again, “why don't we ask Uhura at the party if she will watch them.”  
Spock nods his head, he doesn't want to go to the party but he knows that he must make an appearance for at least a little while.  
Leonard looks over to their clock noticing the time. The party would be starting soon, they would need to get over there for a little bit.  
Spock and Leonard were quick to get cleaned up before heading to the grand meeting room that they have converted into a party room. The walk to the party was quiet and Leonard held Spocks hand rubbing soothing circles over his hand causing his husband to blush. Causing the soft green tinges over his cheeks and ears to become a bit more permanent. As they arrived Leonard let go of his hand pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.  
Spock takes a deep breath and then goes through the door after Leonard, everyone on the crew seems to already be there mingling. Leonard goes off to get them something to drink leaving Spock to himself. Leana and Amelia run up to their father grasping around his legs leaving him slightly unbalanced.  
Leana was the first to speak, “Daddy are you okay. You looks stressed Daddy.”  
Amelia nods her head. Spock swallows, “I am just a little tired that is all. I do believe all these questions about your Father and I’s relationship is draining me. And the baby is wearing me out.”  
Amelia nods her head, “It is okay Daddy. The lady will leave soon. And with her all the stress.”  
Spock nods and a small smile graces his lips as Bones returns with drinks in hand and Uhura in tow.  
“Girls,” he says calmly, “your Father and I need a night to our self. So I have asked Uhura if she would watch you this evening.”  
Uhura smiles and the girls giggle, “sleep over,” they practically scream.  
Spock raises his eyebrow but doesn't comment. Bones and Spock move about the party after that mingling with their crew members. After about an hour Spock starts to withdraw more than normal and Bones decides that it is time for them to call it a night.  
He clears his throat and taps his glass gathering the attention of everyone in the room. As all eyes turn to them Bones being to speak, “Thank you. As you all know we are all a family and Spock and I would like to announce that there is now another member becoming part of the family.”  
Before Spock could say that he was pregnant yet again Leana yelled out, “Daddy is having another baby.”  
Amelia huffed and rolled her eyes but a small smile graced her lips as everyone started clapping and congratulating them. Spock watched as the crew came in groups to give him their support and love. He also watched as the woman that was interviewing them watches then quietly from the back.  
It didn’t take long for the whole crew to come over and congratulate them and once that was finally done Spock was sure that he didn’t want to speak to another living being but his mate for a very, very long time. Jim was the last one to come over clapping Spock on the back.  
“Congrats buddy, another addition to the family. You having a girl or a boy?”  
Spock twitched ever so slightly, “It is too early in the pregnancy for us to know if it is a girl or a boy.”  
Bones laughed a little before pulling Jim to the side to speak to him about something or another. As he did Spock made his way out of the room heading to their quarters. He had no want to deal with anyone else at all. Of course his luck never did win out as Leonard would always say. He found himself face to face with the one person that he didn’t want to speak to at all.  
“I see that the news of your pregnancy was taken well.”  
Spock counted to ten in his head before answering her, “Yes it does seem that the pregnancy was taken well. THe crew loves the girls I would expect that they would be quite happy with another child running around these halls.”  
She laughs a little, “you are so sure that this would be a good thing. What would happen if you lost this child. Do you think that Doctor McCoy would still love you. Still want you, you are already someone’s else’s leftovers.”  
Spock tries to no flinch as the words hit him deeps, “I believe that you just threatened me. Lieutenant; please do yourself a favor and walk away.”  
She smiles a little before turning away from him, “Just remember what I warned you. Alphas don’t take to kindly to the death of their child when they know that the omega can have kids.”  
Spock doesn’t say anything as he walks stiffly back to their quarters. In the back of his mind he knows that what she says to be true. It wasn’t very logical to take a mate that already had children. So when they did take a mate like him they expected him to give them children as well. Leonard had never before shown to be anything like any other Alpha but that didn’t mean that the seed of doubt hadn’t been put into his mind.  
When he finally made it back to their quarters he had worked himself into a little bit of a frenzy. Spock didn’t know what to do. Of course he knew that he wanted Leonard to hold him but he was nervous and scared. Would he still be wanted if the child died. He would have to take care to make sure that this child didn’t have any complications. Spock decided that there was nothing else to do but make sure that nothing happened.  
When Leonard arrived back to the quarters Spock has stripped down to only his sleeping pant and is sitting in the middle of their living room meditating. Leonard walks over to his mate brushing his fingers through his hair. The other opens his eyes leaning his head back watching his mate. His eyes that are usually so guarded are open showing his vulnerability and the tiredness that he is feeling.  
Leonard bends down brushing his lips over Spock’s forehead and then comes back up moving around the room taking his clothing off as he does. Spock watches him quietly before finally getting up and slipping out of his sleeping pants.  
“Still want me to make you scream.”  
Spock trails his fingers down his husbands back causing the other to shiver, “Yes.”  
Leonard turns and grasps that back of Spock's head has he kisses him running his fingers down his back to the cleft of his ass. The hand holding Spock's head in place rubs soothing circles into his cheeks. Spock gasped into Leonard's mouth as the others fingers tease his rim.  
After a while the break apart both breathless and flushed panting ever so slightly. Leonard admires the soft flush covering Spock's cheeks and ears. Spock isn’t looking at him completely; he is looking down more almost cowering. And Leonard would think that he was scared if he didn’t know better.  
It doesn’t take them long to make their way to their bedroom. Spock falling on his back onto their bed. His hair falls around his head making him a soft halo of black. Leonard smiles down at his mate crawling over him. He looks so vulnerable and beautiful at the same time.  
He leans down pressing kisses into Spock’s skin grazing his teeth along sensitive areas. Spock who is normally quite lover is slightly more vocal. Letting out little gasps and squeaks when tongue and teeth graze places that he wasn’t expecting.  
When they had first started sleeping together Spock had found out that Leonard had quite a talented tongue and loved to tease his husband with it as often as possible. Never before had Spock ever encountered a lover so focused on making him happy, on giving him and his body pleasure. When finally fingers breached his entrance he didn’t even notice at first as Leonard engulfed his prick into the tight wet heat that was his husbands mouth.  
Soon one finger became two and then two became three. Time began to blend for Spock as a rush of emotions and pleasure mixed in his head making it impossible to figure out what was real and what was in his mind. When Leonard finally did breach his entrance he can’t help the gasp that leaves his lips. It burn and Leonard always, always waits for him to adjust before moving. When he is finally ready Spock presses back forcing his husband further in.  
Time begins to blend again, love and comfort floats through his mind and Leonard grasps his hips and begins a slow and steady pace. Pounding in deep and strong. Spock can’t help the noises that start coming out of his mouth. Gasps to moans to grunts. All loud and fourn in his ears, though Spock knows that he makes these noises every now and then but they still sound so different than what he would have thought.  
Leonard is leaning over him kissing his nose then mouth just as Spock gut begins to tighten; he can feel it coming. Just as the rush of endorphins hit him Leonard bites down on the junction between his neck and shoulder causing him to scream out as he comes. Leonard follows soon afterwards.  
Spock blacks out after that, when he comes too he is wrapped in his husbands arms clean and warm. He is presses against Leonards back with soft calm fingers running circles against his stomach and chest. The fingers dip playfully down to his groin as he wakes but don’t really do much other than leave soft trails. Lips press into the tender skin on his neck in a soft apology.  
“It would seem illogical, but I am scared…”  
Leonard presses more kisses into the abused skin, “What has you afraid my love.”  
Spock curls and presses further into the warmth of his husband, “What if the child dies.”  
Spock can feel his husband tense behind him and no he wonders if he should have said anything. He knew he was scared, but maybe it was something that should have been brought up. He knew that Leonard was always in love of life and the death of his child might break him.  
Before he can tell Leonard he was sorry his husband squeezes his hip, “I think that if our child doesn’t make it it’s going to be hard on us. But I am not going to think anything different of you.”  
He presses another kiss to Spock's shoulder before pulling back and rolling him over. He leans over him and rubs his nose against the others.  
“Please don’t worry. Life will always take many turns. I love you and I am not going to leave you just because,” he curls down and kisses Spock’s stomach, “This one doesn’t make it.”  
Spock nods his head, it was silly and very illogical to think that one child would ruin what he had with Leonard. Though the seeds of doubt had be placed into this mind. A soft smile comes to his lips as he pulls his husband back up to him pressing their lips together as he creases his fingers up and down Leonard's own fingers.  
The last couple of weeks on board the Enterprize went by in a blur and when they finally docked there was a rush of emotions that no one could have explained. No one was more happy to get off the ship than the girls. Leana and Amelia; Their time would be spent if all went well would be to visit the family home of their Father. Spock himself was slightly nervous leaving the Enterprize. He knew that Leonard would protect and care for him and the girls but still knowing that the fathers wanted their children made his stomach churn in unhappy lumps. Like expected the lawyers were ready and waiting, but nothing could have saved the other fathers from an angry and determined Doctor McCoy. In secret he had been looking over Spock's medical records and any other information to find and prove that the children were conceived without Spock's permission and thus making it so that neither of the fathers had any right to the children. The look on the two men's eyes and Leonard provided proof and walked toe and toe with the police. It was a good feeling watching his husband become relieved as the two assailants were arrested  
Leonard smiles as he kisses Spock's cheek whispering into his husbands ear, “It’s only looking up from here. Nothing is going to get in our way.” He presses his hand into Spock's stomach and then creases the hand that rests there.  
“My T’hy’la”  
Spock flushes before repeating the sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize if Spock and Bones seem a little ooc; but I felt this one pull to me greatly.


End file.
